


101 Dogs Minus 99

by LadySomething



Series: Capsicoul in AU-Land [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky and Natasha are dogs, Capsicoul - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, Matchmaking, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans, as lovable as most of them are, believed that they are entitled to own dogs. But the fact of the matter is that it’s the dogs that own the humans. Human Steve Rogers and Black Russian Terrier Bucky are no exception to that rule. In fact, Bucky thought it was cute that his pet believed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Dogs Minus 99

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by the first scenes from 101 Dalmatians.
> 
> Written and published on my page, http://ladyfangirlstockticker.tumblr.com/post/108611066998/worth-posting.

Humans, as lovable as most of them are, believed that they are entitled to own dogs. But the fact of the matter is that it’s the dogs that own the humans. Human Steve Rogers and Black Russian Terrier Bucky are no exception to that rule. In fact, Bucky thought it was cute that his pet believed that way.

Bucky found himself lucky to have a pet human like Steve. He had Steve when he was a small pup. It was quite unusual for purebred Black Russian Terrier to roam the streets of Brooklyn. But Bucky was born with a deformity; he was born without his front left leg. As a result, the owner of the Red Room Puppy Mill cast him out to the streets. It was a miracle that Bucky found Steve. He is a good human. Kind, loyal, and intelligent, which is almost canine like. It was the exact same kindness that Steve let Bucky got fitted with a prosthetic leg made by a human friend named Tony Stark. Oh, his pet spoiled him so. With his new leg, Steve and Bucky did everything together. Walks in the park, running in the park, throwing frisbees and balls in the park. The park is the best place in the world to Bucky, second only to their bachelor pad.

Over a course of a year or so, Bucky and Steve moved from a modest apartment bachelor pad in Brooklyn to still modest but expensive co-op bachelor pad in Manhattan’s Central Park West. It was spring, a dull time for bachelors because it was the season of love and mating. At first when Bucky was a pup, their lives as bachelors were exciting and fun. It was just the two of them against the world. Now, as Bucky entered adulthood, it turns out that the bachelor’s life was turning out to be really, really boring. It was just the two of them alone, going over the same routine, Steve paints while he lounges around the place. It’s a good time that his pet needed a someone as his mate.

Today, Bucky was laying down on the sitting area in front of the bow window. Behind him, Steve was painting something, mixing various paints to get the shade right. He was really good at sketching, painting, illustrating, things of that nature. After all, he is an art teacher. He’s now painting two people, possibly lovers, working on a farm together. Bucky let out a big yawn and stretch his front paws.

He could spot another human for Steve to be his mate with like Steve’s new neighbor, Sharon, his coworker, Rachel, or Steve’s artist friend, Bernadette. That would be easy. But Steve was a different breed of human. He’s the kind of human who don’t go for the female species. From Bucky’s experience, he seen male dogs copulate with other male dogs, but that’s only rare. He would like the idea of Steve going out of meeting potential mates and why not- as humans go, he finds Steve very attractive and strong. But the human is shy and at times solitary, traits that were rooted in childhood. So it was Bucky’s mission is to find a man for Steve to have as his mate.

He looked through the window and thought of the human males Steve encountered in the past. Let’s see, Dummy’s pet, Tony. Bucky shook his head at the thought. Nope, too fancy. Steve’s former army friend, Sam Wilson? Nope, Sam is a strange breed. (Honestly, being the pet of a falcon and several other birds including pigeons. Bucky found the idea weird.) Their neighbor, Thor Odinson? Nope, he is another strange breed. (This time, he is a pet of a frog and two goats). What about Ms. Lion’s pet, Peter? No, too young. What about Lucky’s pet, Clint? Maybe, but he’s with a female named Bobbi.

Bucky stop his contemplating for a moment to noticed someone through the window. Bucky’s eyes widen and smiled at the lovely female Russian Spaniel. She was the most beautiful dog he ever seen. Such sleek, silky red coat and strong legs as she was running on the Manhattan’s sidewalk. He wondered if her pet looks just as good. Success! Not only her pet was male but he looks like one of those classic actors from Steve’s film collection. Of course, he was slightly older but not too old. His face, despite being sheen with sweat, was a handsome as the Russian Spaniel was beautiful. He had thinning greying hair but quite the strong body like his owner. He wore black gym shorts, a small black backpack, grey running shoes, and a form-fitting white t-shirt. Not to mention, the way he was running with the female, he could have the strength, speed, and stamina of a three year old Doberman. They’re perfect. Bucky couldn’t find a perfect pair for them even if he keep look for a million years.

His eyes trained at the Russian Spaniel and her pet. They heading towards to the park. It was a great place for Steve and the Russian Spaniel’s pet to meet. The plan is set in motion. He would make Steve bump into the Russian Spaniel’s pet, they would meet and fall in love and all awhile meet with the Russian Spaniel. He looked at the second hand grandfather clock against the wall. It’s not five o’clock yet. But Bucky doesn’t care. By that time, the Russian Spaniel and her pet would out of the park. He spotted his leash that was located on the coffee table, picked it up with his mouth and walked up to Steve.

Bucky dropped the leash at his pet’s feet and barked loudly and incessantly at Steve to get his attention. The barking stopped as Steve turned around, looked at Bucky and the leash, and then looked the grandfather clock.

“It’s not even five o’clock,” Steve said, “You know darn well that five is our walkies time.”

Bucky knew couldn’t get what he wants by barking. Instead, he sat still on the floor, looked at Steve with sad puppy eyes and whined softly. That’s Bucky’s secret weapon.

Steve smiled with a chuckle as he grabbed Bucky’s leash, “Alright, then. You win this time. But don’t make a habit out of it.”

Bucky jumped for joy as he raced towards the door and pawing at it for Steve to open the door. He waited as little patience as he had for Steve grabbing his jacket, baseball cap, and sketchbook. By the time, Steve attached the leash onto Bucky’s collar and opened the door, he bolted out of the door with Steve trailing behind him.

“Hold on, buddy,” Steve hold the leash tight, “Let me lock the door.”

As soon Steve locked the door, Bucky ran out of co-op building, out to the streets, and heading towards Central Park.

As the dog and man followed along the concrete path, Bucky kept a watchful eye on the Russian Spaniel and her pet. Luck would have it, the man and the Russian Spaniel were sitting on the park bench. He was taking a drink from his water bottle while the Russian Spaniel laps up water from a grey collapsible water bowl. Steve and Bucky walked pass by the the man and the Russian Spaniel. Bucky turned around and the man took notice of Steve. That’s a step in the right direction. Now, it’s time for Steve to notice him. Bucky don’t have any plan except he would do anything for them to notice each other. As Steve sat down on the grass several feet away from the man and the Russian Spaniel and doodling away with his sketchbook. Bucky was going to take matters in his own paws.

Oh well, one way to get into a man’s heart is through his dog. With that, Bucky trotted over to the man and the Russian Spaniel. At that time, the man put his water bottle and the water bowl back inside his backpack. Instead the man pull out of a strange yet rather cute black widow spider plushie. They got up from the bench to play a game of fetch on the grassy area behind the bench with Bucky followed pursuit. As her took a good look at her identification tag, her name is Natasha, her pet is named Phil Coulson and they lived around the same neighborhood as Steve and Bucky. As much he wanted to get himself acquainted with Natasha, his mission is to get to the pet first. He sniffed around Phil’s sneakers, socks, and bare legs before looking up at him and smiling.

“Hey there buddy,” Phil said to him as he detached the leash from Natasha’s black collar, “look Natasha, looks like you made a new friend.”

Natasha looked at Bucky with apprehension, but focused her attention on the plushie as Phil threw it.

“Go long, girl.”

She took a moment to look at Bucky as if she was challenging him to go after the plushie before sprinting after the plushie. He chased after the plushie and Natasha, but she beats him to the punch and bring it back to Phil.

“Good girl,” Phil said as he scratches behind her fluffy, floppy ears. He turned to Bucky, “Now, let’s see if you can beat Natasha at her own game.”

Phil threw the ball again and Natasha is off, running across the green grass, along with Bucky. The male dog doesn’t stop until he reached a trio of trees where Steve relocate himself to sketch.

As it turns out, Bucky ran a bit farther than he should because he didn’t spot the plushie and he ran to the other side of the park. He looked at Phil and Natasha from a distance. They’re now at the lake. Phil let Natasha inspect the water, looking at various creatures, and wondering if the water is drinkable even for a dog like her.

He was about to go to them until his collar was pulled back. He turned his head and found out it was Steve.

“Hold on there, Bucky, you old scamp,” Steve said, as he reattached the leash onto Bucky’s collar, “we’re going home.”

Oh, no! He was so caught up playing with Natasha and Phil that he forgot that he was suppose to match Steve up with Phil. His matchmaking mission is going to be a failure! He has to think of something and quick. As Bucky was being dragged by his pet (and failing as he is now further away from the two), he noticed that Natasha was wearing her leash and circled herself around her pet several times, wrapping his legs with the leash.

“Natasha?” Phil said with a smile and a chuckle, “What is gotten into you?”

The dog stopped to look at Bucky with a nod as if she is giving him a signal.

With a burst of energy, strength and a creative idea, Bucky dashed towards Phil with Steve trailing behind while holding on at the end of his leash. He’s going to let Steve look at Phil, meet him, and fall in love with him even if it meant literally dragging his now-screaming ass to meet Phil himself.

“Bucky! Stop!” Steve yelled as he tried to used his strength to rein him in without choking him with his leash. But for some reason, Bucky was too strong and too fast as he raced towards Phil.

Meanwhile, Phil managed to get himself out of Natasha’s leash but he didn’t noticed the Black Russian Terrier coming towards him, “That’s better. What the hell?”

“BUCKY!” And then, Bucky stopped but not Steve’s body as he flung himself onto Phil where they both landed on the lake with a spectacular splash. They were soaked from head to toe with lake water.

“Oh, geez!” Steve said, as he grabbed Phil’s arm and pulled him up, “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Phil didn’t bother looking at Steve in the eye as he looked at his wet clothes. He said with a gruff voice, “No, you done enough.”

“No, let me take you to my place. It’s not too far.” Steve replied firmly, “I’ll give you a change of clothes, give you a hot cup of coffee, tea, or cocoa while your clothes are dry. Anything to make it up to you.”

Phil looked at Steve in the eye and blushed. This man is in same breed as Steve. He said with a gulp, “Uh. Actually, that’s a good idea. I’m Phil.”

Steve blushed as he lead Phil out of the lake and onto the direction to Steve’s co-op building. To Bucky, that’s a good sign. “I’m Steve. Let’s go to my place before you catch a cold.”

As they walked themselves out of the park, their dogs followed pursuit with their leashes dragging behind them. Natasha made a small smile at Bucky but a bigger smile at Steve and Phil’s interaction. Something tell Bucky that Natasha planned a matchmaking mission for her pet as well.


End file.
